Whatcha Gonna do When They Come For You?
by swifftheswiffer
Summary: Alice drags Bella with her to renovate and old Victorian house with her family. But what happens when they are locked inside and murdered one by one? Let's just say it's not a good place to find love. But when does Bella ever listen? AU.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Summary: Alice drags Bella with her to renovate and old Victorian house with her family. But what happens when they are locked inside and murdered one by one? Let's just say it's not a good place to find love. But when does Bella ever listen?**

Chapter One: Meeting the Prisoners

"Wow! This is a nice car!" Alice exclaimed as she ran her manicured fingers over the hood of the Porsche. "It better be a nice car for how long we waited for it." I grumbled as I lazily poured our luggage into the trunk. I hurried into the passenger's seat as Alice started the engine and honked the horn. I sat back into the leather seat while Alice prattled on and on about how pristine the inside of car looked.

"How long is the drive to the house?" I asked, halting her from her animated automobile explanations. "About another thirty minutes." She shrugged and presumed her previous lecture.

We were headed to Ben Avon Heights, PA to help renovate an old Victorian home that Alice's mother once owned. It was a ten bedroom house and if it was redone the proper way it could be sold for millions. Alice had never visited there before but from what she heard from her older sister, Rosalie, it was beautiful but too old fashioned and almost coming down.

This grand house was Alice's mother: Elizabeth's inheritance from her grandfather. When she passed away three years ago—during Alice's senior year of high school—her father learned that she gave him the house. As much as Alice's father, Carlisle, loved his wife he agreed that it was time to move on and sell the house to someone who would appreciate it more.

So that's where we are now, Alice is taking me to Pennsylvania to help her family remodel the old home.

We soon pulled up to a house about a half mile away from civilization that was, indeed, a beautiful home. The pale rose-colored paint was peeling off, a few windows were shattered, the wooden front porch didn't look safe to step on, and many trees surrounding the house fell down. It did have imperfections but it somehow carried itself with a timeless wonder.

"This is… amazing." I breathed while Alice stood next to me: appraising it with her hands at her hips. "It does have a little something to it." She whispered. She didn't bother waiting for me to respond before she marched up the steps onto the visually unstable porch. I followed her, surprised that the porch did hold our weight. The door creaked, eerily as she pulled it open forcefully.

When we ambled into the foyer I was in pure awe. If I thought the outside was dazzling than the inside was just breathtaking. I ran my hand across the oak banister and Alice yelped. I whirled around to see her smacking at a man's arm. "Don't do that, Edward! You know how I get!" She whined as he laughed. Alice huffed but said, "Bella, this is my ungrateful brother: Edward." She mumbled. "Hey," He greeted, reaching his hand toward me to shake which I did, gingerly. He was certainly easy on the eye, he had unruly copper hair with beautiful green eyes to match Alice's.

So this was Edward, Alice's twin brother. She spoke very highly of him, telling me of all the good times they had back in high school before they moved away from each to attend different colleges.

"I've heard so much about you." I offered and he smiled sheepishly. "Ah, I'm guessing she told you about the incident I forgot to flush the toilet? Well, I'll have you know that despite what Alice says it was not my tampon." He replied and I was left thoroughly confused and disgusted. "No, I didn't tell her about that, Edward but nice going." Alice said, laughter radiating throughout her whole body.

"Eddie? How come you've never told me that story?" A blonde guy said as he rounded the corner with a vixen of a girl with blonde hair as well.

Edward sighed. "It's not even a real story it's just some nonsense she tells people to embarrass me." He said smoothly, I couldn't tell whether it was a lie or not.

The blonde boy rolled his eyes but waved his hand at me. "I'm Jasper and you must be…?" He said, raising an eyebrow. "Jasper, this is my sister Alice and her friend Bella. Alice and Bella this is my friend Jasper." Edward introduced gesturing at each of us. "And I'm Rosalie." The vixen said, annoyed that she had been left out.

We murmured our hellos to each before falling into an uncomfortable silence. We stood there for a moment before Rosalie spoke up. "I hired an interior designer to help us raise the value of the house. She's bringing a whole team of people around to help us out." She announced purposefully.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed. "We don't need a whole team of people, Rose. That's why we all flew out here." He said, clearly frustrated. "We'll be helping as well but it seems if we want to get back to our personal lives in just a few weeks we are going to need some help. No need to thank me, Grumleward." She said and Edward glared.

Jasper and Alice began a conversation about how they would need to replace the stained carpeting as I wandered back outside to retrieve our luggage. I grabbed a few bags from the trunk and almost screamed when I found Edward had followed me out of the house. "Relax." He told me before reaching around me to grab the rest of the bags.

I walked into the house and realized I didn't know where we were staying but Rosalie must have noticed my confused look and told me to follow her upstairs.

She took us to a large room on the left and I marveled at its size. I could probably fit two of my apartments in there. There were two beds in this room so I assumed that Alice would be staying with me. I dropped Alice's things on one bed, mine on the other and then sorted through the bags Edward handed me.

Once everything was settled, I followed Edward out of the room and into the dining room where everyone was now seated. There was two new faces however, a blonde man and a burly, brown-haired man that sat at another end of the table, holding hands with Rosalie. I took my seat beside Alice and she quickly rattled that the large one was Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend, and the blonde was her father: Carlisle.

We ordered some pizza for pick-up seen were a bit out of town and ate with limited conversation. Once we were finished we wandered into the kitchen to estimate what would need to be fixed and what we could keep. Alice and Edward did some sweeping and dusting here and there. Rosalie and I scooped out the cabinets finding a few nice things like china and silver wear.

Alice and Edward eventually strayed off to see what Emmett and Jasper were doing. Rosalie and I stayed in the kitchen for a while longer, clanking quietly through dishes.

"Hey, what's up there?" Rosalie asked pointing to a wooden box resting above the cabinets. "I don't know." I murmured. "Here, give me a boost." I told her and she laced her fingers together for me to step upon. I put my foot in her hands and pulled myself onto the tall countertop. I stretched my arms to reach the box but only succeeded in grazing it with my fingertips. I tried to grasp it but again it slipped through my fingers. "Rosalie, put those cookbooks there." I ordered and she did, I stepped on them and got a much better reach. I curled my fingers around the box and smiled triumphantly down at Rosalie. She smiled back and as I reached my hand out to her I lost my footing and slipped form the counter. I heard Rosalie cry out as I fell blindly to the hard tile, the box clattering noisily as it hit the ground. I hissed at the pain in my head and so quietly that I almost missed it I heard a soft but menacing growl emerge from close by. And when I saw Rosalie's eyes widen in fear before turning looking around hastily I knew that I wasn't hearing things.

I felt a pounding, ringing through my head and suddenly everything was dark.

**

* * *

**

**A/N **

**I hope you liked it, please review and tell me your opinion. I know it's not that exciting because they're not locked up yet but it'll get there.**

**Thanks for reading**

**-Lis**


End file.
